All Worth It
by Wakaremasen
Summary: Harry, Cho, Sirius and Dumbledore meet Lily and James's ghosts. Please r/r.


All Worth It  
by Wakaremasen  
  
Harry felt a hot surge of rage run through him. His stomach muscles clenched in hatred as he looked over what was once Lily and James Potters house; his house. He looked back to where Cho and Sirius were standing. Cho was looking very anxious, Sirius was looking gaunt and his eyes hollow as though he was recalling the dark events of what had happened the night Lily and James died. No one except Voldemort knew exactly what eventuated that fateful night at Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore now appeared by Harry's side. He put a hand on his shoulder and waved his wand. Suddenly two pearly figures were in front of them.   
  
'Hello Harry' the ghost of Lily Potter smiled at him. Harry felt a lump form in his throat. He looked back at Sirius and waved him forward. Cho followed cautiously. 'Aah' Lily said wisely. 'I see you bought the girl with you, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Cho' she gestured.   
  
'Mu-Mum?' Harry croaked.  
  
'Yes dear' she said a bit of pity in her eyes. 'She couldn't cry' Harry realised.  
  
'Why didn't you live? Why didn't you let Voldemort kill me? You could have lived!' Harry burst out, suddenly overcome by emotion. A saline tear rolled down his contorted face.  
  
'What was life without James?' she said, looking over at the other ghost. 'You stopped him Harry, for thirteen years you kept him at bay. I've seen you every time. Your father and I have watched every Quidditch match you have played, every exam you took, every time you have sneaked out in the invisibility cloak, we saw you.' Lily Potter said, pride glowing on her transparent cheeks.   
  
'How?' he asked, confused.  
  
'We were on the grounds' James Potter said. He had been listening to the conversation very intently, looking at Sirius, Cho and Harry with his head to the side observing them.  
  
'How?' Harry asked again stupidly, because he had realised. James caught this.   
  
'Yes' he said, looking fatherly at his son. 'We were there, every time, following you. Making sure you were safe. Only at summer did we leave. We paid a visit to Wormtail' James rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Harry felt Sirius stiffen at the mention of Wormtail.   
  
'Why didn't you tell me?' Harry said, whirling around to Dumbledore.  
  
'We didn't want you to know' James said in an off-hand tone.  
  
'Why?' Harry said, turning his attention back to them. Sirius was almost in tears behind him. Cho was already in tears behind him.  
  
'Because you would brood. You wouldn't concentrate on your studies, you would be thinking of what would have been instead of what is now. We are so proud of you Harry! Head Boy! You worked very hard on that, we couldn't be more pleased' James said, an awkward proud grin on his face. He glanced nervously at Cho and Sirius.   
  
'Why' Harry said, just remembering a small, nondescript detail from seven minutes ago, it felt a lot of things had happened today. 'Did you say, mum, that the girl was here? Did you know?'   
  
'Of course! We set you up!' Lily said, a wicked and smug looking grin played on her face. Harry noticed that when she smiled, her eyes lit up.   
  
'How?'  
  
'Oh Harry, we have plenty of time for that! Now, what do you really want to know?' Lily asked, her pale, pearly eyes twinkling, her youthful face rosy as a ghost could be.  
  
'Why couldn't Voldemort kill me? I was only a baby' Harry asked.  
  
'Because your mother died to save you' James explained. Lily had more tears glistening down her cheeks.  
  
'Why did you apparate?' Harry asked again.  
  
'What was life without James?' she said again.  
  
'But your sister' Lily sighed loudly at Petunia's cue.  
  
'I know Harry, I'm sorry, but Voldemort couldn't touch you there. He wouldn't even have been able to touch one of your hairs that had fallen off your head without suffering great pain. Or your things. I know you think you have been hard done by, and you have, but look around you! You have a girlfriend that you will marry (Cho blushed, and wiped tears from her eyes), a god father that has done nothing wrong and treated you as his own son, a former headmaster that is there for you anytime you may happen to need him, personally or professionally, Remus who would be delighted to help you, Ron and Hermione who are your best friends and will do more than support you, and you have us. You can come and see us anytime you like. In fact, you better come and see us' Lily told him. Harry caught Cho's eye and blushed slightly.   
  
'You didn't corrupt him Padfoot?' James asked amused.  
  
'I couldn't' Sirius sighed. 'I could have, many times, with many ideas for pranks that we didn't use. I would have no trouble corrupting him, but I couldn't. Do you know why?' Sirius appealed to James who nodded. Harry looked at his father for the first time, noticing he had not a blemish in sight. Harry turned to his mother, who also had no blemishes. Lily reached out to Harry, before hesitating then continuing. She lifted his chin, and brushed aside his messy black fringe. She examined the scar the curse had left him. She tutted. Harry tried to control the coldness that had washed over him.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, but I had to join James. It was our destiny to die that night, because of Peter (Sirius stiffened again, this time scowling with rage and guilt). I couldn't bear life without him. It was the only life I knew. I loved him, even when I was too caught up in hating him to realise. You may think I died young, we died young, but it was worth it if I could save you. All worth it' she whispered to him.  
  
Okay, this is my secong fic, thanks to all those who reviewed the last one. I know some things don't make sense and it's not the whole episode, but it isn't a series. It could be better, but this was really rushed, so sorry.  
  
Wakaremasen*** 


End file.
